


Bathtime

by kashumaguflu



Series: acotar drabbles [17]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashumaguflu/pseuds/kashumaguflu
Summary: Written for the following prompt asked on my tumblr:"Come over here and make me."





	

It had been a long and tiring day. Being High Lady of the Night Court was a great responsibility; everyone expected me to do so much. I had my people to take care of, I had my family to protect. I needed to take some time for myself.

  
I walked into the bathing room and started filling the giant, porcelain tub –- big enough for two people. Rhys and I had enjoyed a long bath together on several occasions.

 

As the rising steam kissed my face, I slipped out of my typical Night Court fashion – loose, yet feminine clothing. I stepped into the water and relaxed against the edge of the tub. I closed my eyes and released a long, contented sigh. My muscles loosened at the luxurious feel of the warm water.

 

I felt Rhys poking at my mental walls. I let them down just enough for him to pass through.

_What are you up to?_

_Taking a bath. I had a long day. And quit being so nosy,_ I said, amused. _Don’t you have important things to do, High Lord?_

 

I sensed Rhys’s chuckle through the bond. _I was hoping you would wait for me. I’m feeling quite exhausted myself._

_I think there’s enough room in here for your ego._

 

His laughter filled my mind. _I’ll be there soon._

 

I smiled to myself. Conversations with Rhys always left a smile on my face. I was reminded of all those years in that tiny hovel with my father and sisters. I’d never smiled then. For nearly nineteen years, I had rarely smiled. But now, here with Rhys and his Inner Circle –- _my_  Inner Circle –- I was constantly smiling and laughing.

 

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock against the bathroom door.

 

“You know you don’t have to knock,” I said softly.

 

Rhys walked in and leaned against the doorframe. “I figured it would be the gentlemanly thing to do.”

 

I snorted. “Get in.”

 

Rhys’s lips curled up on one side. “Come over here and make me.”

 


End file.
